


Snow

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [14]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Noelle shows Susie the beauty of wintertime.





	Snow

Noelle had always liked snow. She liked its brightness, its fluffiness, the way everything seemed still and quiet when it covered the ground and trees. One of her favorite things to do was sit inside at a window with a cup of hot chocolate and watch it fall.

Susie, meanwhile, wasn’t overly fond of it. As a reptilian type of monster, she couldn’t stay out long before she got too cold and had to find shelter. She rather resented that, and as such she never really cared to appreciate the beauty of it.

That is, she didn’t care until she met Noelle. Something about Noelle seemed to open Susie’s mind to many things she had never considered before. Nature was one of those things.

The first time they went out into the snow together, Susie looked rather ridiculous in three coats, snow-pants, heavy boots, and hat and earmuffs—the only thing Noelle could see of her was her snout. But Noelle didn’t laugh. Instead, she showed Susie the wonders of this kind of weather—snow angels, snowmen, snowball fights…

At one point, they attempted to make a sort of igloo in the deeper parts of the snow. Unfortunately it collapsed on them, and they had to dig themselves out. Poor Susie had to be invited back to Noelle’s house to warm up. But for once in her life, Susie didn’t resent the snow. Instead she laughed about the experience and asked Noelle when they might try to make another igloo.

Susie came to appreciate snow as Noelle did. She loved the little white flakes and the fun you could have with them. She loved the way it covered the ground like a blanket. And she loved the stillness when she and Noelle were out deep in the woods, not a sound to be heard.

But it was Noelle she appreciated most of all for introducing her to it. She knew that without her, she never would have opened her mind to its beauty and adventure. And she would have one less thing to love Noelle for.


End file.
